Finding you again
by Lady Kiren
Summary: Six years later, Sarah finds herself back where she started...at the gate of the Labyrinth. What will she realize in her own heart and where will this new journy take her? Jareth and Sarah
1. It begins

Finding you again

A/N: This is my first Labyrinth story so please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Sarah sat in the dark of her apartment. It was nights like this when storms raged outside when she relived all of her memories. She had stopped calling upon her friends just because, she felt that she had needed to grow up and leave her childhood behind. It had been six years since she had been into the Labyrinth and since then she had finished high school and graduated from college.

But she had always felt like something was missing…and it was nights like this that reminded her. She had avoided mirrors for a while, afraid of what she might see and she was always careful of what she said. She never wished anything out loud or took anything for granted. The Labyrinth had taught her many things that generally made her a better person.

She never did get along with her stepmother and her and her father drifted apart. Only Toby and her were ever close. She had learned to love him and she was very protective of him. But then she had a reason…Labyrinth. She was wary of it and had even packed away the book and all of her toys that resembled anything from it.

Sarah's life was fairly quiet. She helped out in a local bakery and she wrote in her spare time. She had given up on acting, too many rejections were given to her and she grew disheartened. So she stopped and found she had a slight talent for writing. But occasionally, writer's block would interfere and she needed a way to support herself so she got a job at the bakery.

Sarah jumped a little when the thunder suddenly got louder. She looked out the window and saw torrents of rain coming down and lightening flashing across the sky. She walked into her room and pulled a small box from underneath her bed. She sat herself on the floor and stared at it. She hesitantly rested her ivory hand on the top of the box and slowly opened it. Inside she found her old costume, still intact and the book. The book's red leather cover stood out in the box. Its worn pages filled with memories.

She ran her hands over the cover and opened it and began to read. An hour went by and she had reached the end. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back what you have stolen," Sarah read aloud to herself. She found herself coming to the part she could never remember and had to shut the book. She put the book back into the box and closed it. She took a shaky breath and shoved the box back under the bed.

She shook her head and rocked back on her heels to get up. She slipped under the covers and laid her head down to sleep. She should have never opened the book, because now her life, her destiny was changing in ways she couldn't even begin to fathom.

The next day

Sarah awoke as soon as the morning sun hit her eyes. She got up and walked over to the window, the day was clear, the rain had washed the sky clean. She smiled and went to get ready for work. She walked in the door and heard the little bell tingle as she walked in. "Morning Sarah!" Ellen waved from the back. "Morning Ellen," she called back. Sarah smiled and shook her head; Ellen was always so perky in the morning. Sarah put her bag down underneath the counter and pulled on her apron. She set up her station at the register and started to get her decorating tools together when she heard the bell on the door ring. Their usual morning customer came in just as she had for the past four years.

"Good morning Mrs. Mulberry!" Sarah called out cheerfully. Mrs. Mulberry was a well-known artist. She had two of her own galleries in town and art shows all over the world. She had known both Sarah and Ellen for a while now and she acted as a kind of mother to them. She came in every morning at the same time and for the same thing: Sarah's hand made croissants drizzled with orange icing and a cup of orange blossom tea.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Mulberry answered, "and how are you today?" Sarah smiled and answered, "I'm fine, and you?" Sarah handed Mrs. Mulberry her breakfast and sat down at one of the tables with her. "Just lovely, thank you dear." She stirred in some sugar and peered at Sarah over her half moon glasses. "Some storm last night, wasn't it?" She had known Sarah long enough to know that Sarah didn't like thunderstorms. She didn't know why only that it was the memories they brought to the young woman.

Sarah smiled knowingly and answered, "I fine." But when Mrs. Mulberry gave her a skeptical look Sarah laughed and got back up, "Really Mrs. Mulberry, I'm fine." She walked back behind the counter and got ready to decorate a cake. Mrs. Mulberry gave her a kind smile and said, "Alright then, I won't pry…besides you mustn't get distracted, that cake must be beautiful!" Sarah laughed again and started.

Ellen came in and chatted with Mrs. Mulberry as well. Soon the three of them were talking and laughing as Sarah decorated. She never paid any attention to how she was decorating or what the design would be; she just did what ever her hands decided to do. This went on for a while and today, Mrs. Mulberry stayed even after she finished her food. Sarah finished and stood back to see what she had done, her heart almost stopped.

"Why dear," Mrs. Mulberry began, "that is quite the stunning cake." And it was, the three of them stood around it. It was a white cake with swirling of dark blue and silver Sarah had put little edible blown sugar balls on the top and had covered it with edible glitter. She had added tiny sugar flowers painted silver and leaves of sugar as well. Looking at the cake made her think of him…which was never good.

"It seems…" started Ellen. "Magical," breathed Mrs. Mulberry, finishing Ellen's sentence. Sarah blinked her eyes in wonder, as hard as she tried, the memories always came back. Tears came to her eyes and she remembered…everything. The Labyrinth, Toby, Hoggle, Sir Didimus, Ludo…everyone…even…. him.

"Well, I would certainly buy it…if I had something to use it for," said Mrs. Mulberry. Sarah stood still and Mrs. Mulberry put the cake in one of the domes and set it on top of the counter for all to see. She then helped Ellen clean up the supplies and she put her arm around Sarah. "Are you alright dear?" she asked quietly. Sarah blinked out of her trance and nodded. She turned away to wipe her eyes and she busied herself cleaning the already clean counter. Ellen could tell something was wrong and was about to say something but Mrs. Mulberry gave her a pointed look.

Sarah took a deep breath and faced them again. "Maybe some little girl will want it for her birthday." She looked at the cake again and shook her head and then went to the back to take out some muffins that Ellen had put in when she got there.

Later that day

Sarah walked home slowly thinking about her day. The cake had been bought for a little girl. She was having a princess costume party and just had to have that cake. Sarah had been glad to the cake go, she didn't want it to hang around and remind her of everything. She had smiled for the little girl when her parents paid for it, the little girl had been practically jumping out of excitement.

When Sarah got home, she was exhausted. She put her bag down and checked the mail. All she found were bills, she sighed and put it on the kitchen counter. She ate leftovers from the other day and flopped down on her bed quickly afterwards. She closed her eyes and drifted into dream fraught with memories.

They started out as just simple glimpses of the Labyrinth and the people she met but then they got longer. And soon she found herself running through the Labyrinth lost…and alone. She was wearing the ball gown…the one from the peach episode…and she was searching for something…or someone. She could feel the cool breeze going trough her hair. Her breath became ragged and she almost ripped. She reached the forest and fell to her knees. A silent tear came down her cheek and she closed her eyes and her heart made its very dearest wish to the night.

_I wish I could see him…one last time. _

**Next Chapter! **


	2. The dream

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewer, Lady Galriee, Thank you! Here is the new update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Sarah awoke with a start and she felt like she had run a mile. Her breathing was hard and she felt clammy. She didn't remember making the wish…only the dream. She closed her eyes and relaxed, telling herself it was only a dream. She looked at the clock and realized it was midnight. She groaned and got up knowing she would sleep no more tonight. She wandered into the kitchen and found Mrs. Mulberry sitting at the table.

She was different though, she looked younger and was wearing a Greek styled purple dress that showed off her bright red hair. And she was just sitting there at Sarah's kitchen table smiling slightly at her. Sarah noticed that she was glowing and looked a little unearthly. "Mrs. Mulberry?" Sarah asked confusedly. Mrs. Mulberry nodded and got up. She guided Sarah to sit down and somehow a cup of tea appeared in her hand. "Here dear," she said kindly. Sarah, still confused, sat down and sipped the tea shaking her head slightly. "Who are you?" Sarah asked. She had a feeling that Mrs. Mulberry might not actually be Mrs. Mulberry. 'Mrs. Mulberry' smiled and answered, "I am your guardian…I am a fae, my name is Rosaline."

Sarah stared into her tea in disbelief, not quite sure of what to say. "My…my guardian?" she asked quietly. Rosaline nodded and smiled, "Yes, I have been watching you for the last," "Four years?" Sarah interrupted. Rosaline smiled again and nodded. "My, you are perceptive dear." Sarah stared back into her tea.

"Now my dear, I believe you made a wish…" Rosaline said. Sarah immediately looked up and shook her head and protested, "No, I wouldn't have done that…I've learned my lesson from the last wish I made." Rosaline smiled in a pitying way and said, "My dear, your heart made the wish, in your dream, do you not remember?" Sarah tried but she didn't remember ever making a wish. She shook her head and Rosaline patted her hand and nodded understandingly.

"Well you did, and I have no choice but to grant it Sarah dear." Sarah look up at her and gave her a questioning gaze. "You wished to see him again," Rosaline said. Sarah's brow furrowed and Rosaline's smile looked somewhat sad. Rosaline stood up and took Sarah's hand and led her to the window. She waved her hand and the window opened Sarah blinked as a golden light filtered in. She closed her eyes against the bright light, when she got used it, she opened her eyes and saw it.

"The…Labyrinth…" stuttered Sarah. Rosaline nodded and pushed her forward a little. "This isn't exactly what you wished for but I figure you need time to figure it out," Rosaline said her gaze never leaving Sarah. Sarah, as if driven by some invisible force walked towards it leaving Rosaline's side. She never looked back but she knew that Rosaline wouldn't be there so she kept on a head looking for the door.

When she found it, she remembered the doorknockers and smiled. She knocked three times and the door creaked open. She walked in and looked around, it looked the same…but she knew it would be different. She heard the door slam behind her and she jumped…she had always hated that noise.

As Sarah walked she thought about what wish Rosaline was talking about. She thought about how Rosaline mentioned a him. Sarah thought back over her day and remembered the cake. She stopped and gasped what if she had meant…him! Sarah hoped not but then she thought, 'Rosaline said that my heart made the wish…' she shook her head and kept walking. She found an opening in the wall and walked through.

Sarah found Rosaline on the other side with hands on her hips. "Sarah…" she said warningly. Sarah looked up and jumped. "I brought you to think, and thus far I have noticed you have no progress," said Rosaline. Sarah gave her a helpless look. "Okay…I think I know why now…but…I" Rosaline held up her hand to stop her. "Dear, look into your heart of hearts and think, forget about what should be and what you think should be and just look into your feelings. Maybe think about his offer…" Rosaline told her. Sarah looked at her and nodded. Rosaline smiled and faded away leaving a breeze that smelled faintly of lavender.

Sarah sighed and kept walking. She decided that it was the Goblin King that the wish was about. 'Okay,' Sarah thought to herself, 'his offer.' She thought back to the night that won Toby back, to when he mad his offer. She decided to pick it apart. 'Fear me: no problem there. He is intimidating enough without asking. Love me: and we'll get back to that…. Do as I say: Never, I am my own person. And I will be your slave: I never wanted you to be. So now…' Sarah paused. She looked up and to the castle.

Meanwhile

The Goblin King sat on his throne currently debating on whether or not to find Sarah again. It had been some time since he had looked in on her but some reason she had invaded his thoughts. She had danced right in and began twirling around his already cluttered mind, shattering the existing thoughts with the mere smile on her face. He stood up in a huff and the room fell silent. All of the goblins were silent as they watched their king fearfully. But all he did was leave the room and go up to his private floor. He went into the library and sat on one of the windowsills and stared outside. He sighed and looked out over the Labyrinth and the courtyard.

Sounds from the Goblin city could be heard as well as numerous creatures in the Labyrinth itself. Calls of bird-like creatures and angry roars from the beasts within the forest. The Goblin King conjured up a crystal and considered looking for her; he stared at the empty crystal contemplating. He made a face and threw the crystal out the window where it turned into a fragile bubble and floated away. He tried to rid himself of the thought of her. It wasn't working but nonetheless he tried. He got up and took one last look at the setting sun and walked away.

He took dinner alone that night, not that it was much different from other nights. He ate slowly and found himself wishing that she were here. He pushed himself away from the table and went to his study. He slumped, very unroyally, into a chair and stared into the fire. The flames had a hypnotic effect and he slowly fell asleep. Dreams weaved in and out but one stayed.

Elsewhere

Sarah was making her way through endless passageways and turns but wasn't getting frustrated…just tired. She found a spot against a wall and sat down. She exhaled slowly and let her feet rest. She looked up towards the castle and noticed that something was coming closer to her. It was floating on the wind and was on a direct path towards her. She watched it and realized it was a bubble. She titled her head and regarded it. Her brow furrowed as it stopped in front of her.

Inside was the ballroom scene from six years ago. She gasped as she saw herself and no longer realized that she wasn't awake. She had fallen asleep and found herself watching couples dancing all over the floor. It was the same masquerade from before…but it felt different. Her mind was clear and it wasn't as though she had forgotten something. She slowly made her way down the marble steps and reached the dance floor. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked around. Most of the dancers ignored her, as if she wasn't really there. A few acknowledge her with a small nod before sweeping off somewhere else.

She made her way through the throng of dancers to the other side. Her hazel eyes suddenly met a pair of mismatched eyes across the floor. One hazel and one brown. She gasped as the eyes found hers and held them. So many emotions filtered through her and she could finally see the emotion in his eyes. She walked towards him in a trance-like state. Her gaze never left his as she crossed the floor.

They met in the middle and stopped. For a while, they let thee music wash over them but then they both bowed to each other. He took her hand in his and laid a light hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. They held each other's stare as they danced; it was like the rest of the room just fell away. The chords of a soft, almost mournful, music floated around them creating the dream. No words were spoken, for now it was perfect. No amount of words at this point could be used to describe what was happening.

They knew it wouldn't last forever but somehow…they had found each other. Across the dream world they had found each other again, and here they were, in each other's arms. But as it was known, they could not stay. Sooner or later, they would wake up, and the dream would end. The time was approaching; the glistening ballroom was beginning to shine with filtered rays of sunlight. They held each other's gaze for a desperate moment before letting go and both having to wake up.

Sarah woke up in a start and her breathing was ragged. Up in the castle, the Goblin King woke up in very much the same way. They both tried to come to grips with what just happened. Now they both knew that destiny would not leave them alone. They both denied the fact that they were meant to be, out of pride maybe. But deeper down it was because of fear of rejection and fear of being left alone again.


	3. Kara

A/N: Thank you to: Lady Galriee and Labyrinth Mistress

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, if I did…well lets just say it would need a new king…

Sarah shook the last dregs of the dream and got up and brushed herself off. She continued to walk down the path and tried her best to forget the dream. For a certain Goblin King, it was not so easy. He got up and paced around the room, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't forget her now, he had seen her and she had felt real. He contemplated conjuring up a crystal and looking for her. He banished the thought and swept out of the room. But something tugged at the back of his mind. He mentally groaned as he heard the words, 'I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!' He rolled his eyes and pouffed to them in a puff of glitter.

It was another sibling case. The girl had gotten sick of her younger sister. When he told her where her sister was she started to sob, "But I didn't mean it! I was so angry!" He rolled his eyes and gave her a choice, "You can either stay here, and forget her and live your dreams…or you can solve the Labyrinth within thirteen hours." The girl didn't hesitate and he was again reminded of Sarah. He smiled and showed her the clock and the Labyrinth. Her eyes widened and he asked again. She ignored him and walked towards the Labyrinth. Sarah did very much the same thing…but Sarah was different than this girl. The Goblin King shook his head and faded out back to his castle.

The girl found her way in quickly but when she got there, she was at a total loss for what to do. She started to run and just ran without looking where she was really going, her strawberry blond hair streaming out behind her. She stopped, out of breath, and was going to lean against a wall. She fell through the opening and gasped. She had thought that it was a straight pathway, and had been confused and suddenly there was more to it. She got back up and started to walk again. She wandered for three hours before getting tired and sitting down. She huffed out a sigh and leaned her head against the wall.

It was a while after the girl heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and found a young woman standing in front of her. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She had her head tilted and was looking at her confusedly. She held out her hand and helped the girl up. "Thanks," the girl mumbled. The young woman smiled brightly and said, "Your welcome. My name is Sarah." The girl gave Sarah a small smile and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kara." Sarah smiled in sympathy and asked, "So did you say the words then?" Kara nodded and hung her head in shame. Sarah put a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's alright. I'll help you find…" Sarah said asking for Kara's sibling's name. "Haylie," Kara offered. Sarah smiled again and motioned for her to follow.

The got to the garden when they could hear Goblin King coming. Sarah's eyes widened and quickly said, "Don't mention I'm here or that you saw me." Kara nodded and Sarah rushed off. The Goblin King came into view by puff of glitter. He walked around the terrified Kara and asked with a smirk, "How are you liking my Labyrinth?" Kara's eyes held a bit of fear as she answered, "Um…its alright." The Goblin King was disappointed, this was not the answer Sarah gave. In fact, she was the only one to have ever to have ever said something like that. He smirked and showed her the clock. "You have nine hours left, I suggest you don't linger here too long." He started to laugh and faded out again and his laughter hung in the air.

Sarah stepped back out from her hiding spot and she had a confused look on her face. She had thought that he would have figured out she was there. And wouldn't he have known by now anyway? Just then the air started to smell of lavender again. Rosaline showed up and gave Sarah a kind smile. Kara jumped, she wasn't used to all of these people popping in and out of places. Sarah walked over to Rosaline and asked, "Why didn't he sense me? Why hasn't he sensed me?" Rosaline gave her another smile and answered, "Because I am cloaking your presence. I wanted to give you time to think so he can neither sense you nor find you in a crystal. Now, if he were to see you…that would be different. My spell would be broken and he would know you were there." Sarah nodded in understanding and said, sounding a little confused, "Thank you." She shook her head and walked back over to Kara.

She seemed to remember Kara and said, "This is Kara by the way, and Kara, this is my Guardian Rosaline." Rosaline smiled warmly and said to Kara, "Very nice to meet you dear." Kara smiled nervously and replied, "Nice to meet you too." Rosaline smiled again and said, "Well, I must be off! Sarah be careful to hide yourself whenever he is around and remember what I told you." Rosaline then faded away on a breeze of lavender.

Kara rounded on Sarah, "Who is she talking about? The Goblin King?" Sarah looked at her and sighed. "Yes, she is talking about the Goblin King." "Why?" Kara asked. Sarah looked a little tired and answered, "To have you know that, I would have to tell you my story, which is long and complicated. Are you willing to hear it?" Kara thought about it and then nodded. Sarah nodded back and said, "Well we might as well be walking as well so we at least get somewhere." Kara nodded and followed Sarah, she waited for Sarah to continue and she didn't push her.

"I was spoiled once…and I was a brat. I was interested in acting, like my mother, and fairytales…particularly The Labyrinth. My father had just remarried and I was fifteen when they had their own child together. His name was Toby…he was a fussy kid but what I did…I had no excuse. My stepmother was forever asking me to baby sit and needless to say, I hated the job. Well, I was annoyed with Toby one night and I started telling him the story of Labyrinth and even said, I believe, 'Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, come take this child of mine far away from me!' Well obviously THAT didn't work, but I did get annoyed and I said the words." Kara nodded, knowing exactly which words Sarah was talking about.

"Well, he did come and take Toby away. And I couldn't leave him for my dreams, so I ran the Labyrinth. But I was cocky and always told the Goblin King exactly what he didn't want to hear. Such as his Labyrinth was a piece of cake." Sarah stopped and added quickly, "By the way, do ever say that. It only ends up badly." Kara nodded and Sarah continued on. "Well there was one point in my journey when he tried to make me forget Toby, he seemed so determined. He came up with an illusion of a masquerade ball and I was in it."

Sarah stopped as if remembering that dream…her eyes turned misty and her thoughts bittersweet. She shook her head and continued. "We dance, he and I. And for a while I did forget Toby. He sang a song…it was so beautiful…but it seemed…sad." Sarah's voice faltered as though she just realized this. Kara blurted out, "Can you sing it?" Sarah looked at her in sudden confusion and Kara said quickly, "Sorry, no, you don't have to…I didn't mean to ask that…sorry." Sarah shook her head and replied, "No, it's alright. I'll try to sing it, but I'm not sure I'll do it much justice."

Sarah cleared her throat and began:

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Falling  
Falling  
Falling

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love (love)  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

Sarah's voice was mournful and full of emotion. She had closed her eyes to sing, and even though Kara did not know, she was revisiting the ballroom. Kara's eyes were filled with tears that silently spilled down her cheeks. She knew what Sarah had meant when she had said it sounded sad. She quickly wiped her bright blue eyes and said, "It is sad, and you sing it…so well…it was beautiful," she finished lamely. She had no idea how to express the emotion she felt. Sarah smiled, it was a sad, lonely smile.

A/N: I don't on the song either…oh well. Anyway tell me what you think! I hope you liked it and I will try to update soon! I'm sorry it was a short chapter…


	4. Feelings

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!

Labyrinth Mistress- I'm glad you liked it!

corrina wasylenchuk- Thank you very much!

GreyKing- Here is the explanation, sorry about that….

Lady Galriee- No problem! Thank you for reviewing again!

Lady Saffron of the Daggers- I'm glad you like her, I like her too!

crystal13moon- Thank you and here is the update

darkforces- I'm glad you like it.

Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth…I just wish I did!

They continued to walk, it had been a while since they had said anything. Kara kept looking at Sarah out of the corner of her eye. Sarah's look was far away and it looked sad…almost like she was crying softly. Kara wanted to comfort her…but didn't know how. Sarah took a deep breath and began again, "Well, after that I finally did remember Toby and I made it to the Goblin King's castle. When I got there however, he seemed more determined than ever to try and stop me. He…promised me my dreams again but he seemed like he was pleading." Sarah's voice died down as she considered this.

"His final attempt was…well it might have had something to do with me being here. He said, 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' But…it wasn't just what he said it was how he said it. He…I don't know." Sarah finished lamely. Kara regarded her carefully before realizing, that even if Sarah herself didn't realize, how Sarah felt about a certain Goblin King. Kara asked cautiously asked, "How do you feel about him?" Sarah's head shot up and her eyes held confusion, fear and unsureness. She shook her head and answered, "I don't know…supposedly that is why Rosaline sent me here…that and a wish I guess." Kara tilted her head, "A wish?" she asked.

Sarah nodded slowly and replied, "Yes, apparently I made a wish in my dreams. She won't tell me what it was, she just said that I had to figure it out." Kara nodded and wondered what the wish was. She figured it had something to do with the Goblin King, why else would Sarah be here? "Sarah?" Kara asked. "Hmm?" Sarah replied. "Where did Rosaline come from?" Sarah's brow furrowed as she realized she didn't know. She thought about it, and she really didn't know that much about her. "Well, she was one of my customers in my bakery, but I always thought she was normal. I only figured out she wasn't yesterday…" Then they heard the sound of laughter. Sarah's eyes widened and she hid again, leaving Kara bewildered until the Goblin King showed up.

He had the usual smirk on his face as he showed up in a puff of glitter. "Do you always have to use so much glitter?" Kara asked annoyed. The Goblin King smirked and answered, in a very arrogant way, "Yes, it makes my appearance all the better." Kara rolled her eyes and muttered something that he didn't quite catch. He was bored so he decided to taunt her. "You only have seven hours left…why haven't you reached my castle yet?" The smirk on his face grew wider. "Because! This Labyrinth is impossible!" He put on a look of mock pity and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…it isn't impossible. Someone has solved it before." He didn't mean to mention that, but now he had.

Kara noticed his slip of tongue and decided to exploit it. "Who in the world could actually solve this ridiculous thing?" She yelled trying to sound annoyed. It seemed that she had done it quite well because he did not catch on. The King's eyes became guarded and he replied, in a dangerously soft voice, "Her name was Sarah, I believe," he tried to sound detached but he was failing miserably. Kara played her part and looked confused, "Who was she?" she asked in an indignant voice. The Goblin King began pacing and he finally answered cryptically, "My greatest adversary…and…" but he did not continue. "Finish the labyrinth or your sister will stay here forever." With that he faded out again.

Kara's triumphant smirk was evident on her face. Though, as it did for Sarah was confuse her. Sarah raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you smiling?" Kara put on an innocent face and said, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sarah looked skeptical, but she didn't say anything. They kept walking and they came to a set of doors. Each door had creatures guarding them, hiding behind red and blue shields with crests. These were the doors Sarah had faced six years ago, and she was prepared for them this time.

One of the creatures started to say, "Here are the rules," But Sarah held up her hand. "I know what they are, I can only ask one of you," "Yes and," the creature began again. But Sarah cut him off, "One of you always tells the truth and one of you always lies. Isn't that right?" The creatures conferred with their partners and then called across the way, "Is that right?" "Uh…yes…" The other said slowly. Sarah nodded and walked over to one of them and asked, "Would he tell me that this was the door to the castle?" The creature looked at her and then slowly nodded. Sarah said thank you and motioned for Kara to follow. Sarah opened the other door, but before going on said, "I should warn you, we will fall into a bunch of green hands, and when they ask which way you want to go…please say up. Going down would be bad…trust me." Kara nodded and they continued down the corridor. Sure enough, a trap door opened underneath them and they fell into the green hands that immediately grabbed them and asked them which way they wanted to go. They both hurriedly cried, "Up! We want to go up!" The hands all laughed and brought them back up.

They came to another passageway, one Sarah had not been down. But they kept walking and talking about different things. "It's been just me and my mom for a while now," explained Kara. Sarah had asked her about her life as they had walked. "My dad died when I was five, Haylie was only six months old." Sarah patted Kara's arm, "It must have been hard." "Well yeah, but mom always did a good job. She's always been there for us, it's just been a lot to deal with lately." Sarah waited for her to continue. "My mom had to take a different job and the hours required me to watch Haylie more, which wasn't a problem at first but we have been fighting a lot lately." Sarah nodded, understanding what it was like. "I never meant for this to happen," Kara said sounding like she felt ashamed. "No one does…we aren't perfect…we just do the best we can. And the important thing is that you are going after her right?" Kara nodded but then asked, "But what if I don't get there in time?" "You will," Sarah reassured her, "I'll help you the whole way. And who knows? Maybe we will run into some old friends of mine." Kara smiled and said, "Thanks Sarah, it really helps."

They came upon the forest when, again, Rosaline popped up. Sarah had questions for her this time and was prepared to ask them. Rosaline smiled at the both of them before finding Sarah's determined gaze. She sat cross-legged in the air and smiled and asked, "So then Sarah, what questions do you have for me?" Sarah blinked in surprise; she hadn't known she was that obvious. "Well…you could start by telling me where you came from?" Rosaline said in a smooth tone, "Here of course." Sarah raised her eyebrow in confusion and Rosaline decided to elaborate, "In the underground. You were a special case Sarah. You can't just win the Labyrinth, among other things, and except to go back to life as it was before. You cannot look me in the eye and tell me that it has…can you?" Sarah tried, but Rosaline was of course right.

Life hadn't been exactly normal for Sarah, things had always seen a little off since she got back. Normal, everyday things seemed…different. Sarah couldn't exactly say how, or point it out, it was more of a nagging subconscious feeling. When Sarah didn't say anything, Rosaline smiled and said, "See?" Sarah pulled a bit of a face before she asked, "But why would I need a Fae guardian?" Rosaline answered, "Because, you did not only leave with yourself intact but you also left with a bit of magic from the Labyrinth. The Fae council could not allow that to go array and cause chaos…so I was chosen to watch over you." "Fae council?" asked Sarah.

Rosaline sighed and gave the cryptic answer of, "You'll meet them soon enough." Sarah wondered about what that meant but Rosaline interrupted her thoughts. "Dears, you need to get moving. We have wasted enough time here, Sarah be careful," Rosaline added pointedly before fading out into a lavender breeze. Sarah shook her head in confusion before they resumed walking. "Sounds like you have an interesting adventure a head of you Sarah," remarked Kara. Sarah nodded in agreement and sighed. She wondered what events would unfold and where she would end up. It was terribly disconcerting when your life was turned upside down and fate decided to add magic to the mix.

Meanwhile

The Goblin King sat on his throne once again. Kara's little sister stood, with strawberry blonde curls and bright green eyes, staring at the disarray around her. She hadn't cried, she had only watched. The Goblin King found her stare and reaction to his throne room unnerving. He sighed and got up, he stared the goblins in the room into silence. "I am leaving, if anything happens to this human child…I will dip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench and put you in the Oubliette to rot for years to come. Am I understood?" The goblins nodded deftly and watched in fear as he left the room.

He walked upstairs to one of the windows in his castle. He threw himself on the ledge and huffed. He was getting annoyed, he really could not stop think about Sarah. So he finally just gave up and conjured a crystal. He held it in his hand and looked at it before saying, "Show me Sarah Williams." The crystal swirled with different colors of light but did not clear. He waited a while before his brow really started to furrow. The crystal never showed her, it was as if it couldn't find her. He dropped the crystal and it disappeared before it hit the ground. He poofed out and went aboveground. He landed just out side Sarah's current house, he had meant to land inside but found he could not.

He tried again and failed. He heard the soft sound of laughter and the smell of a lavender breeze. He sighed knowing what was coming. Rosaline appeared with a smirk that could match his usual one. "What are you doing here Rosaline?" he asked tiredly. She smiled this time and answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I am Sarah's guardian. Do I not have a right to be here?" He raised an eyebrow and calmly said, "I was not aware that she had a Fae guardian." Rosaline smiled mysteriously and asked, "Do you think she could leave the Labyrinth unchanged?" The Goblin King tilted his head and asked, "Changed how?"

"She solved the Labyrinth did she not?" He nodded and she explained, "Well, some of the power of the Labyrinth went with her, she is no longer a mere human. She has powers that, have yet to be discovered by her or anyone else." The king thought over this and nodded to show he under stood but he still had questions, "Well…alright but why are you preventing me from seeing her? I have done it before and have it has never been this difficult." She laughed and replied in an obnoxious way of hers, "Because." He stared her until she relented and elaborated her answer.

"She requested privacy and wanted time to think. Now that is all the answers you get from me your Majesty," and she bowed out. "I asked you not to…call me that," he finished lamely after she disappeared. He made an aggravated noise and pooffed back to his castle. When he got there, he sulked. "It's not like it matters," he mumbled to himself. _'But you know it does…' _said the annoying voice in his head. It was the Labyrinth. They were connected and yes, the Labyrinth had a mind of its own. He could bend its will occasionally, but for the most part, it was more powerful than he. 'No, it really doesn't,' he told it firmly. _'You can try that, but both you and I know it does matter. So much so that you actually miss that girl.' _The Goblin King gave up and realized that the Labyrinth was right. He did miss her, but he couldn't let his feelings rule him. He already tried that…needless to say, it didn't work. He shook his head to clear hi thoughts and when on his way.

Elsewhere

Sarah and Kara had reached the forest. Very quietly Sarah said, "We have to be quiet or we might run into the Fireys." "Fireys?" Kara asked looking confused. "They live here," Sarah explained, "They like to sing and dance but they can take themselves apart…they might try to do it to us too and it would just be a lot less complicated to not have to deal with them." Kara's eyes widened and she nodded. They walked quietly without saying word and made it through fairly quickly. They made it to the wall and Sarah was at a loss. Kara looked up and then at Sarah waiting for her to do something.

"I had help getting up there…" Sarah mused quietly. She stared up and then straight at it. She stared for a while then looked around. There, to the right, was a set of stairs. She tilted her head at them and said, "Those weren't there when I was here." "I guess you can't take anything for granted in this place," mused Kara. Sarah smiled wryly and replied, "One of the first lessons you should learn here." Kara raised a quizzical eyebrow but Sarah just smiled and walked to the stairs. Kara shook her head and followed her. They made their way up the stairs but when they got half way up, the stairs opened up and the fell through.

The girls let out startled screams until they landed on hard packed dirt. Sarah's nose instantly wrinkled and she struggled to breathe. Kara moaned, she had landed on her back and had the breath knocked out of her. When she came to she made a face and asked, "What IS that smell?" Sarah took the time to look around and said, "It's the Bog of the Eternal Stench…" Despite the smell, Sarah smiled. It was where she had first met Sir Didymus. She got up and brushed her self off and she then helped up Kara. She led Kara around the Bog saying, "Don't touch it, it will make you smell forever…no matter how many times you wash." Kara nodded and held her nose.

They walked to the bridge and as soon as they tried to cross, Sarah heard the clatter of small feet. "Halt! Who goes there…. My lady?" A small fox-like creature with an eye patch looked up at them. Sarah smiled and did a small curtsey; Kara was still in awe that a fox…looking thing had talked to them. "My Lady Sarah it is you!" Sarah knelt down and hugged the small creature while he eagerly welcomed her back. "We've missed you here lass, you have you been?" Sir Didymus asked her innocently. "I tried to call you, but I couldn't. Something prevented me from doing so…I'm so sorry," she said honestly. Sir Didymus smiled and replied, "That's quite alright my lady, why don't you come see the others?" "They're here too?" Sarah asked looking hopeful. "Yes, Brother Ludo and Sir Hoggle."

"Lead the way!" Sarah said getting up. She then remembered Kara. "This is Kara," she told Sir Didymus. "Pleasure Lady Kara," Sir Didymus said bowing. "Kara," said Sarah, "I'll explain everything to you in a minute…I promise." Kara nodded and followed the two to Sir Didymus's home.

A/N: Thank you once again to my reviewers and please review!


	5. Running out of time

Finding you again

A/N: This is my first Labyrinth story so please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Sarah sat in the dark of her apartment. It was nights like this when storms raged outside when she relived all of her memories. She had stopped calling upon her friends just because, she felt that she had needed to grow up and leave her childhood behind. It had been six years since she had been into the Labyrinth and since then she had finished high school and graduated from college.

But she had always felt like something was missing…and it was nights like this that reminded her. She had avoided mirrors for a while, afraid of what she might see and she was always careful of what she said. She never wished anything out loud or took anything for granted. The Labyrinth had taught her many things that generally made her a better person.

She never did get along with her stepmother and her and her father drifted apart. Only Toby and her were ever close. She had learned to love him and she was very protective of him. But then she had a reason…Labyrinth. She was wary of it and had even packed away the book and all of her toys that resembled anything from it.

Sarah's life was fairly quiet. She helped out in a local bakery and she wrote in her spare time. She had given up on acting, too many rejections were given to her and she grew disheartened. So she stopped and found she had a slight talent for writing. But occasionally, writer's block would interfere and she needed a way to support herself so she got a job at the bakery.

Sarah jumped a little when the thunder suddenly got louder. She looked out the window and saw torrents of rain coming down and lightening flashing across the sky. She walked into her room and pulled a small box from underneath her bed. She sat herself on the floor and stared at it. She hesitantly rested her ivory hand on the top of the box and slowly opened it. Inside she found her old costume, still intact and the book. The book's red leather cover stood out in the box. Its worn pages filled with memories.

She ran her hands over the cover and opened it and began to read. An hour went by and she had reached the end. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back what you have stolen," Sarah read aloud to herself. She found herself coming to the part she could never remember and had to shut the book. She put the book back into the box and closed it. She took a shaky breath and shoved the box back under the bed.

She shook her head and rocked back on her heels to get up. She slipped under the covers and laid her head down to sleep. She should have never opened the book, because now her life, her destiny was changing in ways she couldn't even begin to fathom.

The next day

Sarah awoke as soon as the morning sun hit her eyes. She got up and walked over to the window, the day was clear, the rain had washed the sky clean. She smiled and went to get ready for work. She walked in the door and heard the little bell tingle as she walked in. "Morning Sarah!" Ellen waved from the back. "Morning Ellen," she called back. Sarah smiled and shook her head; Ellen was always so perky in the morning. Sarah put her bag down underneath the counter and pulled on her apron. She set up her station at the register and started to get her decorating tools together when she heard the bell on the door ring. Their usual morning customer came in just as she had for the past four years.

"Good morning Mrs. Mulberry!" Sarah called out cheerfully. Mrs. Mulberry was a well-known artist. She had two of her own galleries in town and art shows all over the world. She had known both Sarah and Ellen for a while now and she acted as a kind of mother to them. She came in every morning at the same time and for the same thing: Sarah's hand made croissants drizzled with orange icing and a cup of orange blossom tea.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Mulberry answered, "and how are you today?" Sarah smiled and answered, "I'm fine, and you?" Sarah handed Mrs. Mulberry her breakfast and sat down at one of the tables with her. "Just lovely, thank you dear." She stirred in some sugar and peered at Sarah over her half moon glasses. "Some storm last night, wasn't it?" She had known Sarah long enough to know that Sarah didn't like thunderstorms. She didn't know why only that it was the memories they brought to the young woman.

Sarah smiled knowingly and answered, "I fine." But when Mrs. Mulberry gave her a skeptical look Sarah laughed and got back up, "Really Mrs. Mulberry, I'm fine." She walked back behind the counter and got ready to decorate a cake. Mrs. Mulberry gave her a kind smile and said, "Alright then, I won't pry…besides you mustn't get distracted, that cake must be beautiful!" Sarah laughed again and started.

Ellen came in and chatted with Mrs. Mulberry as well. Soon the three of them were talking and laughing as Sarah decorated. She never paid any attention to how she was decorating or what the design would be; she just did what ever her hands decided to do. This went on for a while and today, Mrs. Mulberry stayed even after she finished her food. Sarah finished and stood back to see what she had done, her heart almost stopped.

"Why dear," Mrs. Mulberry began, "that is quite the stunning cake." And it was, the three of them stood around it. It was a white cake with swirling of dark blue and silver Sarah had put little edible blown sugar balls on the top and had covered it with edible glitter. She had added tiny sugar flowers painted silver and leaves of sugar as well. Looking at the cake made her think of him…which was never good.

"It seems…" started Ellen. "Magical," breathed Mrs. Mulberry, finishing Ellen's sentence. Sarah blinked her eyes in wonder, as hard as she tried, the memories always came back. Tears came to her eyes and she remembered…everything. The Labyrinth, Toby, Hoggle, Sir Didimus, Ludo…everyone…even…. him.

"Well, I would certainly buy it…if I had something to use it for," said Mrs. Mulberry. Sarah stood still and Mrs. Mulberry put the cake in one of the domes and set it on top of the counter for all to see. She then helped Ellen clean up the supplies and she put her arm around Sarah. "Are you alright dear?" she asked quietly. Sarah blinked out of her trance and nodded. She turned away to wipe her eyes and she busied herself cleaning the already clean counter. Ellen could tell something was wrong and was about to say something but Mrs. Mulberry gave her a pointed look.

Sarah took a deep breath and faced them again. "Maybe some little girl will want it for her birthday." She looked at the cake again and shook her head and then went to the back to take out some muffins that Ellen had put in when she got there.

Later that day

Sarah walked home slowly thinking about her day. The cake had been bought for a little girl. She was having a princess costume party and just had to have that cake. Sarah had been glad to the cake go, she didn't want it to hang around and remind her of everything. She had smiled for the little girl when her parents paid for it, the little girl had been practically jumping out of excitement.

When Sarah got home, she was exhausted. She put her bag down and checked the mail. All she found were bills, she sighed and put it on the kitchen counter. She ate leftovers from the other day and flopped down on her bed quickly afterwards. She closed her eyes and drifted into dream fraught with memories.

They started out as just simple glimpses of the Labyrinth and the people she met but then they got longer. And soon she found herself running through the Labyrinth lost…and alone. She was wearing the ball gown…the one from the peach episode…and she was searching for something…or someone. She could feel the cool breeze going trough her hair. Her breath became ragged and she almost ripped. She reached the forest and fell to her knees. A silent tear came down her cheek and she closed her eyes and her heart made its very dearest wish to the night.

_I wish I could see him…one last time. _

**Next Chapter! **

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewer, Lady Galriee, Thank you! Here is the new update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Sarah awoke with a start and she felt like she had run a mile. Her breathing was hard and she felt clammy. She didn't remember making the wish…only the dream. She closed her eyes and relaxed, telling herself it was only a dream. She looked at the clock and realized it was midnight. She groaned and got up knowing she would sleep no more tonight. She wandered into the kitchen and found Mrs. Mulberry sitting at the table.

She was different though, she looked younger and was wearing a Greek styled purple dress that showed off her bright red hair. And she was just sitting there at Sarah's kitchen table smiling slightly at her. Sarah noticed that she was glowing and looked a little unearthly. "Mrs. Mulberry?" Sarah asked confusedly. Mrs. Mulberry nodded and got up. She guided Sarah to sit down and somehow a cup of tea appeared in her hand. "Here dear," she said kindly. Sarah, still confused, sat down and sipped the tea shaking her head slightly. "Who are you?" Sarah asked. She had a feeling that Mrs. Mulberry might not actually be Mrs. Mulberry. 'Mrs. Mulberry' smiled and answered, "I am your guardian…I am a fae, my name is Rosaline."

Sarah stared into her tea in disbelief, not quite sure of what to say. "My…my guardian?" she asked quietly. Rosaline nodded and smiled, "Yes, I have been watching you for the last," "Four years?" Sarah interrupted. Rosaline smiled again and nodded. "My, you are perceptive dear." Sarah stared back into her tea.

"Now my dear, I believe you made a wish…" Rosaline said. Sarah immediately looked up and shook her head and protested, "No, I wouldn't have done that…I've learned my lesson from the last wish I made." Rosaline smiled in a pitying way and said, "My dear, your heart made the wish, in your dream, do you not remember?" Sarah tried but she didn't remember ever making a wish. She shook her head and Rosaline patted her hand and nodded understandingly.

"Well you did, and I have no choice but to grant it Sarah dear." Sarah look up at her and gave her a questioning gaze. "You wished to see him again," Rosaline said. Sarah's brow furrowed and Rosaline's smile looked somewhat sad. Rosaline stood up and took Sarah's hand and led her to the window. She waved her hand and the window opened Sarah blinked as a golden light filtered in. She closed her eyes against the bright light, when she got used it, she opened her eyes and saw it.

"The…Labyrinth…" stuttered Sarah. Rosaline nodded and pushed her forward a little. "This isn't exactly what you wished for but I figure you need time to figure it out," Rosaline said her gaze never leaving Sarah. Sarah, as if driven by some invisible force walked towards it leaving Rosaline's side. She never looked back but she knew that Rosaline wouldn't be there so she kept on a head looking for the door.

When she found it, she remembered the doorknockers and smiled. She knocked three times and the door creaked open. She walked in and looked around, it looked the same…but she knew it would be different. She heard the door slam behind her and she jumped…she had always hated that noise.

As Sarah walked she thought about what wish Rosaline was talking about. She thought about how Rosaline mentioned a him. Sarah thought back over her day and remembered the cake. She stopped and gasped what if she had meant…him! Sarah hoped not but then she thought, 'Rosaline said that my heart made the wish…' she shook her head and kept walking. She found an opening in the wall and walked through.

Sarah found Rosaline on the other side with hands on her hips. "Sarah…" she said warningly. Sarah looked up and jumped. "I brought you to think, and thus far I have noticed you have no progress," said Rosaline. Sarah gave her a helpless look. "Okay…I think I know why now…but…I" Rosaline held up her hand to stop her. "Dear, look into your heart of hearts and think, forget about what should be and what you think should be and just look into your feelings. Maybe think about his offer…" Rosaline told her. Sarah looked at her and nodded. Rosaline smiled and faded away leaving a breeze that smelled faintly of lavender.

Sarah sighed and kept walking. She decided that it was the Goblin King that the wish was about. 'Okay,' Sarah thought to herself, 'his offer.' She thought back to the night that won Toby back, to when he mad his offer. She decided to pick it apart. 'Fear me: no problem there. He is intimidating enough without asking. Love me: and we'll get back to that…. Do as I say: Never, I am my own person. And I will be your slave: I never wanted you to be. So now…' Sarah paused. She looked up and to the castle.

Meanwhile

The Goblin King sat on his throne currently debating on whether or not to find Sarah again. It had been some time since he had looked in on her but some reason she had invaded his thoughts. She had danced right in and began twirling around his already cluttered mind, shattering the existing thoughts with the mere smile on her face. He stood up in a huff and the room fell silent. All of the goblins were silent as they watched their king fearfully. But all he did was leave the room and go up to his private floor. He went into the library and sat on one of the windowsills and stared outside. He sighed and looked out over the Labyrinth and the courtyard.

Sounds from the Goblin city could be heard as well as numerous creatures in the Labyrinth itself. Calls of bird-like creatures and angry roars from the beasts within the forest. The Goblin King conjured up a crystal and considered looking for her; he stared at the empty crystal contemplating. He made a face and threw the crystal out the window where it turned into a fragile bubble and floated away. He tried to rid himself of the thought of her. It wasn't working but nonetheless he tried. He got up and took one last look at the setting sun and walked away.

He took dinner alone that night, not that it was much different from other nights. He ate slowly and found himself wishing that she were here. He pushed himself away from the table and went to his study. He slumped, very unroyally, into a chair and stared into the fire. The flames had a hypnotic effect and he slowly fell asleep. Dreams weaved in and out but one stayed.

Elsewhere

Sarah was making her way through endless passageways and turns but wasn't getting frustrated…just tired. She found a spot against a wall and sat down. She exhaled slowly and let her feet rest. She looked up towards the castle and noticed that something was coming closer to her. It was floating on the wind and was on a direct path towards her. She watched it and realized it was a bubble. She titled her head and regarded it. Her brow furrowed as it stopped in front of her.

Inside was the ballroom scene from six years ago. She gasped as she saw herself and no longer realized that she wasn't awake. She had fallen asleep and found herself watching couples dancing all over the floor. It was the same masquerade from before…but it felt different. Her mind was clear and it wasn't as though she had forgotten something. She slowly made her way down the marble steps and reached the dance floor. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked around. Most of the dancers ignored her, as if she wasn't really there. A few acknowledge her with a small nod before sweeping off somewhere else.

She made her way through the throng of dancers to the other side. Her hazel eyes suddenly met a pair of mismatched eyes across the floor. One hazel and one brown. She gasped as the eyes found hers and held them. So many emotions filtered through her and she could finally see the emotion in his eyes. She walked towards him in a trance-like state. Her gaze never left his as she crossed the floor.

They met in the middle and stopped. For a while, they let thee music wash over them but then they both bowed to each other. He took her hand in his and laid a light hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. They held each other's stare as they danced; it was like the rest of the room just fell away. The chords of a soft, almost mournful, music floated around them creating the dream. No words were spoken, for now it was perfect. No amount of words at this point could be used to describe what was happening.

They knew it wouldn't last forever but somehow…they had found each other. Across the dream world they had found each other again, and here they were, in each other's arms. But as it was known, they could not stay. Sooner or later, they would wake up, and the dream would end. The time was approaching; the glistening ballroom was beginning to shine with filtered rays of sunlight. They held each other's gaze for a desperate moment before letting go and both having to wake up.

Sarah woke up in a start and her breathing was ragged. Up in the castle, the Goblin King woke up in very much the same way. They both tried to come to grips with what just happened. Now they both knew that destiny would not leave them alone. They both denied the fact that they were meant to be, out of pride maybe. But deeper down it was because of fear of rejection and fear of being left alone again.

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

A/N: Thank you to: Lady Galriee and Labyrinth Mistress

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, if I did…well lets just say it would need a new king…

Sarah shook the last dregs of the dream and got up and brushed herself off. She continued to walk down the path and tried her best to forget the dream. For a certain Goblin King, it was not so easy. He got up and paced around the room, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't forget her now, he had seen her and she had felt real. He contemplated conjuring up a crystal and looking for her. He banished the thought and swept out of the room. But something tugged at the back of his mind. He mentally groaned as he heard the words, 'I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!' He rolled his eyes and pouffed to them in a puff of glitter.

It was another sibling case. The girl had gotten sick of her younger sister. When he told her where her sister was she started to sob, "But I didn't mean it! I was so angry!" He rolled his eyes and gave her a choice, "You can either stay here, and forget her and live your dreams…or you can solve the Labyrinth within thirteen hours." The girl didn't hesitate and he was again reminded of Sarah. He smiled and showed her the clock and the Labyrinth. Her eyes widened and he asked again. She ignored him and walked towards the Labyrinth. Sarah did very much the same thing…but Sarah was different than this girl. The Goblin King shook his head and faded out back to his castle.

The girl found her way in quickly but when she got there, she was at a total loss for what to do. She started to run and just ran without looking where she was really going, her strawberry blond hair streaming out behind her. She stopped, out of breath, and was going to lean against a wall. She fell through the opening and gasped. She had thought that it was a straight pathway, and had been confused and suddenly there was more to it. She got back up and started to walk again. She wandered for three hours before getting tired and sitting down. She huffed out a sigh and leaned her head against the wall.

It was a while after the girl heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and found a young woman standing in front of her. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She had her head tilted and was looking at her confusedly. She held out her hand and helped the girl up. "Thanks," the girl mumbled. The young woman smiled brightly and said, "Your welcome. My name is Sarah." The girl gave Sarah a small smile and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kara." Sarah smiled in sympathy and asked, "So did you say the words then?" Kara nodded and hung her head in shame. Sarah put a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's alright. I'll help you find…" Sarah said asking for Kara's sibling's name. "Haylie," Kara offered. Sarah smiled again and motioned for her to follow.

The got to the garden when they could hear Goblin King coming. Sarah's eyes widened and quickly said, "Don't mention I'm here or that you saw me." Kara nodded and Sarah rushed off. The Goblin King came into view by puff of glitter. He walked around the terrified Kara and asked with a smirk, "How are you liking my Labyrinth?" Kara's eyes held a bit of fear as she answered, "Um…its alright." The Goblin King was disappointed, this was not the answer Sarah gave. In fact, she was the only one to have ever to have ever said something like that. He smirked and showed her the clock. "You have nine hours left, I suggest you don't linger here too long." He started to laugh and faded out again and his laughter hung in the air.

Sarah stepped back out from her hiding spot and she had a confused look on her face. She had thought that he would have figured out she was there. And wouldn't he have known by now anyway? Just then the air started to smell of lavender again. Rosaline showed up and gave Sarah a kind smile. Kara jumped, she wasn't used to all of these people popping in and out of places. Sarah walked over to Rosaline and asked, "Why didn't he sense me? Why hasn't he sensed me?" Rosaline gave her another smile and answered, "Because I am cloaking your presence. I wanted to give you time to think so he can neither sense you nor find you in a crystal. Now, if he were to see you…that would be different. My spell would be broken and he would know you were there." Sarah nodded in understanding and said, sounding a little confused, "Thank you." She shook her head and walked back over to Kara.

She seemed to remember Kara and said, "This is Kara by the way, and Kara, this is my Guardian Rosaline." Rosaline smiled warmly and said to Kara, "Very nice to meet you dear." Kara smiled nervously and replied, "Nice to meet you too." Rosaline smiled again and said, "Well, I must be off! Sarah be careful to hide yourself whenever he is around and remember what I told you." Rosaline then faded away on a breeze of lavender.

Kara rounded on Sarah, "Who is she talking about? The Goblin King?" Sarah looked at her and sighed. "Yes, she is talking about the Goblin King." "Why?" Kara asked. Sarah looked a little tired and answered, "To have you know that, I would have to tell you my story, which is long and complicated. Are you willing to hear it?" Kara thought about it and then nodded. Sarah nodded back and said, "Well we might as well be walking as well so we at least get somewhere." Kara nodded and followed Sarah, she waited for Sarah to continue and she didn't push her.

"I was spoiled once…and I was a brat. I was interested in acting, like my mother, and fairytales…particularly The Labyrinth. My father had just remarried and I was fifteen when they had their own child together. His name was Toby…he was a fussy kid but what I did…I had no excuse. My stepmother was forever asking me to baby sit and needless to say, I hated the job. Well, I was annoyed with Toby one night and I started telling him the story of Labyrinth and even said, I believe, 'Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, come take this child of mine far away from me!' Well obviously THAT didn't work, but I did get annoyed and I said the words." Kara nodded, knowing exactly which words Sarah was talking about.

"Well, he did come and take Toby away. And I couldn't leave him for my dreams, so I ran the Labyrinth. But I was cocky and always told the Goblin King exactly what he didn't want to hear. Such as his Labyrinth was a piece of cake." Sarah stopped and added quickly, "By the way, do ever say that. It only ends up badly." Kara nodded and Sarah continued on. "Well there was one point in my journey when he tried to make me forget Toby, he seemed so determined. He came up with an illusion of a masquerade ball and I was in it."

Sarah stopped as if remembering that dream…her eyes turned misty and her thoughts bittersweet. She shook her head and continued. "We dance, he and I. And for a while I did forget Toby. He sang a song…it was so beautiful…but it seemed…sad." Sarah's voice faltered as though she just realized this. Kara blurted out, "Can you sing it?" Sarah looked at her in sudden confusion and Kara said quickly, "Sorry, no, you don't have to…I didn't mean to ask that…sorry." Sarah shook her head and replied, "No, it's alright. I'll try to sing it, but I'm not sure I'll do it much justice."

Sarah cleared her throat and began:

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Falling  
Falling  
Falling

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love (love)  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

Sarah's voice was mournful and full of emotion. She had closed her eyes to sing, and even though Kara did not know, she was revisiting the ballroom. Kara's eyes were filled with tears that silently spilled down her cheeks. She knew what Sarah had meant when she had said it sounded sad. She quickly wiped her bright blue eyes and said, "It is sad, and you sing it…so well…it was beautiful," she finished lamely. She had no idea how to express the emotion she felt. Sarah smiled, it was a sad, lonely smile.

A/N: I don't on the song either…oh well. Anyway tell me what you think! I hope you liked it and I will try to update soon!

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!

Labyrinth Mistress- I'm glad you liked it!

corrina wasylenchuk- Thank you very much!

GreyKing- Here is the explanation, sorry about that….

Lady Galriee- No problem! Thank you for reviewing again!

Lady Saffron of the Daggers- I'm glad you like her, I like her too!

crystal13moon- Thank you and here is the update

darkforces- I'm glad you like it.

Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth…I just wish I did!

They continued to walk, it had been a while since they had said anything. Kara kept looking at Sarah out of the corner of her eye. Sarah's look was far away and it looked sad…almost like she was crying softly. Kara wanted to comfort her…but didn't know how. Sarah took a deep breath and began again, "Well, after that I finally did remember Toby and I made it to the Goblin King's castle. When I got there however, he seemed more determined than ever to try and stop me. He…promised me my dreams again but he seemed like he was pleading." Sarah's voice died down as she considered this.

"His final attempt was…well it might have had something to do with me being here. He said, 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' But…it wasn't just what he said it was how he said it. He…I don't know." Sarah finished lamely. Kara regarded her carefully before realizing, that even if Sarah herself didn't realize, how Sarah felt about a certain Goblin King. Kara asked cautiously asked, "How do you feel about him?" Sarah's head shot up and her eyes held confusion, fear and unsureness. She shook her head and answered, "I don't know…supposedly that is why Rosaline sent me here…that and a wish I guess." Kara tilted her head, "A wish?" she asked.

Sarah nodded slowly and replied, "Yes, apparently I made a wish in my dreams. She won't tell me what it was, she just said that I had to figure it out." Kara nodded and wondered what the wish was. She figured it had something to do with the Goblin King, why else would Sarah be here? "Sarah?" Kara asked. "Hmm?" Sarah replied. "Where did Rosaline come from?" Sarah's brow furrowed as she realized she didn't know. She thought about it, and she really didn't know that much about her. "Well, she was one of my customers in my bakery, but I always thought she was normal. I only figured out she wasn't yesterday…" Then they heard the sound of laughter. Sarah's eyes widened and she hid again, leaving Kara bewildered until the Goblin King showed up.

He had the usual smirk on his face as he showed up in a puff of glitter. "Do you always have to use so much glitter?" Kara asked annoyed. The Goblin King smirked and answered, in a very arrogant way, "Yes, it makes my appearance all the better." Kara rolled her eyes and muttered something that he didn't quite catch. He was bored so he decided to taunt her. "You only have seven hours left…why haven't you reached my castle yet?" The smirk on his face grew wider. "Because! This Labyrinth is impossible!" He put on a look of mock pity and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…it isn't impossible. Someone has solved it before." He didn't mean to mention that, but now he had.

Kara noticed his slip of tongue and decided to exploit it. "Who in the world could actually solve this ridiculous thing?" She yelled trying to sound annoyed. It seemed that she had done it quite well because he did not catch on. The King's eyes became guarded and he replied, in a dangerously soft voice, "Her name was Sarah, I believe," he tried to sound detached but he was failing miserably. Kara played her part and looked confused, "Who was she?" she asked in an indignant voice. The Goblin King began pacing and he finally answered cryptically, "My greatest adversary…and…" but he did not continue. "Finish the labyrinth or your sister will stay here forever." With that he faded out again.

Kara's triumphant smirk was evident on her face. Though, as it did for Sarah was confuse her. Sarah raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you smiling?" Kara put on an innocent face and said, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sarah looked skeptical, but she didn't say anything. They kept walking and they came to a set of doors. Each door had creatures guarding them, hiding behind red and blue shields with crests. These were the doors Sarah had faced six years ago, and she was prepared for them this time.

One of the creatures started to say, "Here are the rules," But Sarah held up her hand. "I know what they are, I can only ask one of you," "Yes and," the creature began again. But Sarah cut him off, "One of you always tells the truth and one of you always lies. Isn't that right?" The creatures conferred with their partners and then called across the way, "Is that right?" "Uh…yes…" The other said slowly. Sarah nodded and walked over to one of them and asked, "Would he tell me that this was the door to the castle?" The creature looked at her and then slowly nodded. Sarah said thank you and motioned for Kara to follow. Sarah opened the other door, but before going on said, "I should warn you, we will fall into a bunch of green hands, and when they ask which way you want to go…please say up. Going down would be bad…trust me." Kara nodded and they continued down the corridor. Sure enough, a trap door opened underneath them and they fell into the green hands that immediately grabbed them and asked them which way they wanted to go. They both hurriedly cried, "Up! We want to go up!" The hands all laughed and brought them back up.

They came to another passageway, one Sarah had not been down. But they kept walking and talking about different things. "It's been just me and my mom for a while now," explained Kara. Sarah had asked her about her life as they had walked. "My dad died when I was five, Haylie was only six months old." Sarah patted Kara's arm, "It must have been hard." "Well yeah, but mom always did a good job. She's always been there for us, it's just been a lot to deal with lately." Sarah waited for her to continue. "My mom had to take a different job and the hours required me to watch Haylie more, which wasn't a problem at first but we have been fighting a lot lately." Sarah nodded, understanding what it was like. "I never meant for this to happen," Kara said sounding like she felt ashamed. "No one does…we aren't perfect…we just do the best we can. And the important thing is that you are going after her right?" Kara nodded but then asked, "But what if I don't get there in time?" "You will," Sarah reassured her, "I'll help you the whole way. And who knows? Maybe we will run into some old friends of mine." Kara smiled and said, "Thanks Sarah, it really helps."

They came upon the forest when, again, Rosaline popped up. Sarah had questions for her this time and was prepared to ask them. Rosaline smiled at the both of them before finding Sarah's determined gaze. She sat cross-legged in the air and smiled and asked, "So then Sarah, what questions do you have for me?" Sarah blinked in surprise; she hadn't known she was that obvious. "Well…you could start by telling me where you came from?" Rosaline said in a smooth tone, "Here of course." Sarah raised her eyebrow in confusion and Rosaline decided to elaborate, "In the underground. You were a special case Sarah. You can't just win the Labyrinth, among other things, and except to go back to life as it was before. You cannot look me in the eye and tell me that it has…can you?" Sarah tried, but Rosaline was of course right.

Life hadn't been exactly normal for Sarah, things had always seen a little off since she got back. Normal, everyday things seemed…different. Sarah couldn't exactly say how, or point it out, it was more of a nagging subconscious feeling. When Sarah didn't say anything, Rosaline smiled and said, "See?" Sarah pulled a bit of a face before she asked, "But why would I need a Fae guardian?" Rosaline answered, "Because, you did not only leave with yourself intact but you also left with a bit of magic from the Labyrinth. The Fae council could not allow that to go array and cause chaos…so I was chosen to watch over you." "Fae council?" asked Sarah.

Rosaline sighed and gave the cryptic answer of, "You'll meet them soon enough." Sarah wondered about what that meant but Rosaline interrupted her thoughts. "Dears, you need to get moving. We have wasted enough time here, Sarah be careful," Rosaline added pointedly before fading out into a lavender breeze. Sarah shook her head in confusion before they resumed walking. "Sounds like you have an interesting adventure a head of you Sarah," remarked Kara. Sarah nodded in agreement and sighed. She wondered what events would unfold and where she would end up. It was terribly disconcerting when your life was turned upside down and fate decided to add magic to the mix.

Meanwhile

The Goblin King sat on his throne once again. Kara's little sister stood, with strawberry blonde curls and bright green eyes, staring at the disarray around her. She hadn't cried, she had only watched. The Goblin King found her stare and reaction to his throne room unnerving. He sighed and got up, he stared the goblins in the room into silence. "I am leaving, if anything happens to this human child…I will dip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench and put you in the Oubliette to rot for years to come. Am I understood?" The goblins nodded deftly and watched in fear as he left the room.

He walked upstairs to one of the windows in his castle. He threw himself on the ledge and huffed. He was getting annoyed, he really could not stop think about Sarah. So he finally just gave up and conjured a crystal. He held it in his hand and looked at it before saying, "Show me Sarah Williams." The crystal swirled with different colors of light but did not clear. He waited a while before his brow really started to furrow. The crystal never showed her, it was as if it couldn't find her. He dropped the crystal and it disappeared before it hit the ground. He poofed out and went aboveground. He landed just out side Sarah's current house, he had meant to land inside but found he could not.

He tried again and failed. He heard the soft sound of laughter and the smell of a lavender breeze. He sighed knowing what was coming. Rosaline appeared with a smirk that could match his usual one. "What are you doing here Rosaline?" he asked tiredly. She smiled this time and answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I am Sarah's guardian. Do I not have a right to be here?" He raised an eyebrow and calmly said, "I was not aware that she had a Fae guardian." Rosaline smiled mysteriously and asked, "Do you think she could leave the Labyrinth unchanged?" The Goblin King tilted his head and asked, "Changed how?"

"She solved the Labyrinth did she not?" He nodded and she explained, "Well, some of the power of the Labyrinth went with her, she is no longer a mere human. She has powers that, have yet to be discovered by her or anyone else." The king thought over this and nodded to show he under stood but he still had questions, "Well…alright but why are you preventing me from seeing her? I have done it before and have it has never been this difficult." She laughed and replied in an obnoxious way of hers, "Because." He stared her until she relented and elaborated her answer.

"She requested privacy and wanted time to think. Now that is all the answers you get from me your Majesty," and she bowed out. "I asked you not to…call me that," he finished lamely after she disappeared. He made an aggravated noise and pooffed back to his castle. When he got there, he sulked. "It's not like it matters," he mumbled to himself. _'But you know it does…' _said the annoying voice in his head. It was the Labyrinth. They were connected and yes, the Labyrinth had a mind of its own. He could bend its will occasionally, but for the most part, it was more powerful than he. 'No, it really doesn't,' he told it firmly. _'You can try that, but both you and I know it does matter. So much so that you actually miss that girl.' _The Goblin King gave up and realized that the Labyrinth was right. He did miss her, but he couldn't let his feelings rule him. He already tried that…needless to say, it didn't work. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and when on his way.

Elsewhere

Sarah and Kara had reached the forest. Very quietly Sarah said, "We have to be quiet or we might run into the Fireys." "Fireys?" Kara asked looking confused. "They live here," Sarah explained, "They like to sing and dance but they can take themselves apart…they might try to do it to us too and it would just be a lot less complicated to not have to deal with them." Kara's eyes widened and she nodded. They walked quietly without saying word and made it through fairly quickly. They made it to the wall and Sarah was at a loss. Kara looked up and then at Sarah waiting for her to do something.

"I had help getting up there…" Sarah mused quietly. She stared up and then straight at it. She stared for a while then looked around. There, to the right, was a set of stairs. She tilted her head at them and said, "Those weren't there when I was here." "I guess you can't take anything for granted in this place," mused Kara. Sarah smiled wryly and replied, "One of the first lessons you should learn here." Kara raised a quizzical eyebrow but Sarah just smiled and walked to the stairs. Kara shook her head and followed her. They made their way up the stairs but when they got half way up, the stairs opened up and the fell through.

The girls let out startled screams until they landed on hard packed dirt. Sarah's nose instantly wrinkled and she struggled to breathe. Kara moaned, she had landed on her back and had the breath knocked out of her. When she came to she made a face and asked, "What IS that smell?" Sarah took the time to look around and said, "It's the Bog of the Eternal Stench…" Despite the smell, Sarah smiled. It was where she had first met Sir Didymus. She got up and brushed her self off and she then helped up Kara. She led Kara around the Bog saying, "Don't touch it, it will make you smell forever…no matter how many times you wash." Kara nodded and held her nose.

They walked to the bridge and as soon as they tried to cross, Sarah heard the clatter of small feet. "Halt! Who goes there…. My lady?" A small fox-like creature with an eye patch looked up at them. Sarah smiled and did a small curtsey; Kara was still in awe that a fox…looking thing had talked to them. "My Lady Sarah it is you!" Sarah knelt down and hugged the small creature while he eagerly welcomed her back. "We've missed you here lass, you have you been?" Sir Didymus asked her innocently. "I tried to call you, but I couldn't. Something prevented me from doing so…I'm so sorry," she said honestly. Sir Didymus smiled and replied, "That's quite alright my lady, why don't you come see the others?" "They're here too?" Sarah asked looking hopeful. "Yes, Brother Ludo and Sir Hoggle."

"Lead the way!" Sarah said getting up. She then remembered Kara. "This is Kara," she told Sir Didymus. "Pleasure Lady Kara," Sir Didymus said bowing. "Kara," said Sarah, "I'll explain everything to you in a minute…I promise." Kara nodded and followed the two to Sir Didymus's home.

A/N: Thank you once again to my reviewers and please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Tiraspy: Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you like it!

Lady Galriee: Thank you, here's the update!

Labyrinth Mistress: Thank you very much for reviewing again!

Okay well it was spring break and so I was hoping to get out two chapters but that did not happen. Oh well, at least I got this one out. Depending on where this goes this will be the second to last chapter. However, I am thinking on a sequel for their relationship, because this one didn't have that much in it. Let me know what you think! Please review and thank you all so much for sticking with my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth…I just wish I did!

Sarah and Kara followed Sir Didymus along a worn path to where he lived. When they reached the end of the path they could see a small cottage up ahead. It was made of mud and had a thatch roof. The door was a bright blue with Sir Didymus' crest on it and the garden surrounding looked doormat. As they went closer a goblin came hobbling out to meet them. Sarah smiled as soon as she saw his face and went to meet him. "Sarah? Is that you? Its so good to see you again!" "Hoggle, its good to see you too!" She leaned down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly but he waved away her fears. "Its alright. We tried to contact you too…but could not." "Sawah!" Sarah turned and saw Ludo lumbering towards her. "Ludo!" She threw her arms around him and the hugged for a while. "Sawah back," Ludo cried. They all had a happy reunion before going inside for tea.

"Kara," Sarah said, "This is Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus. They are the ones who helped me through the Labyrinth. Without them…I'm not sure I could have made it." Hoggle rolled his eyes and said, "You would have made it just fine Sarah. I have never had a doubt about that." Sarah made a face and Kara decided to speak up, "Um…so they helped you?" Sarah nodded against Hoggle's protests. Kara nodded and asked, "Could you all help me too? I could really use it…" she trailed off and Sarah knew she was thinking of her sister. "Of course," replied Sir Didymus, "We shall all help you as much as we can." They all nodded and Kara smiled slightly.

"Well," started Hoggle, "Let's not waste any more time!" They got up and left the house. They went back to the bridge and Sarah looked at it skeptically. "Do not worry my lady, I had Brother Ludo and his rock friends to help me. The bridge really is stable as ever…I promise," Sir Didymus reassured Sarah. Sarah smiled and carefully walked across, when she reached the other side she waited for the rest of them. As they walked out of the bog and back into the forest Sarah elaborated the tale about her friends. "Well, I met Hoggle outside of the Labyrinth. He's the one who helped me find the door," Sarah started. She smiled at the memory…he had seemed annoying then but know he was a very good friend. He led me out of the Oubliette, which is like a prison…but it is really a dark hole in the ground. He helped me get through tunnels even though the Goblin King was threatening him not to. He also helped me with the guard at the gat of Goblin City and in the battle in the city." Sarah finished and Kara looked at Hoggle with a sort of awe and admiration.

"I found Ludo being messed with by smaller goblins and I helped him. After that, he helped me in any way he could, he stood up for me and it was very helpful when he called the rocks. He also helped with the castle door, he was the only one who could get it open," Explained Sarah. "And what of Sir Didymus?" Kara's tongue struggled with the unfamiliar name. Sarah smiled, "He was the guardian of the bridge…and a very stubborn one at that. But we got him to join us and he was also very helpful when we were fighting the goblins in the city. He is very brave…" said Sarah just loud enough so that Sir Didymus could hear. She could see him puff up a little at the praise and she smiled.

"After that," said Sarah, "I called on them every now and then just to say hello and check up on them…" Sarah hesitated, "But lately…I haven't been able to do that." Sarah's eyes had a far away look about them and Kara sensed just how much Sarah had missed her friends. Kara watched the path for a while and the group was silent. Up ahead Sir Didymus had stopped and they could see the castle, "Look My lady! The castle lies up ahead." Sarah and Kara reached the view spot and they gasped. The castle gleamed in the sunlight and sparkled with magic. Sarah had never seen it this way and she was in awe. Kara had never seen it all so she was just as equally, if not more, in awe.

"Ahem…" Hoggle cleared his throat, "We really shouldn't waste any time here. If we hope to get you to the castle in time." Kara shook her head and snapped out of it. Sarah nodded and started walking again. They slowly made their way down the small slope and continued on to the castle. The Goblin King's laugh could suddenly be heard and Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Sarah all hid in the trees and left the baffled, but getting used to it happening, Kara. The smirking Goblin King appeared leaning on a tree. "So, still enjoying my Labyrinth?" he asked arrogantly. Kara nodded but did nothing more and the King said something else. "If you do not hurry, you will not make it. You only have four hours left Kara…do not linger too long." And with that warning he was gone. Sarah heard something in his voice that made her stop. He was not taunting Kara with the time, he was genuinely warning her and with concern edging into his voice ever so slightly. Sarah shook the feeling and stepped back out to where Kara and the others were already waiting.

"The King is right my lady," Sir Didymus said softly. Sarah's gaze turned towards the castle as the others discussed which way they should go. Hoggle is the only one who noticed, he walked over to Sarah and gently placed a hand upon her arm. "You all right Sarah?" Sarah looked down at him and nodded. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her unconvinced. She sighed and smiled knowing he knew her to well. All those years of talking in the mirror, when she needed him, when she called. In those years he had learned to pick up on her moods and he could address them better than anyone. "Yes and no," was her revised cryptic reply. He waited, he knew that if she wanted to talk, she would. The others motioned for them to follow as they talked. Kara easily talked to Ludo and Sir Didymus finding their adventures fascinating.

Sarah walked in silence for a while, Sarah finding comfort just in the fact he was walking beside her. "Is it wrong to change your mind about someone who you thought was the enemy?" Sarah asked suddenly. Hoggle thought about it before giving the answer, "No, especially if you believe that everyone deserves a second chance." Sarah fell silent but Hoggle could tell that she was thinking about what he said, her eyes turned that hazel green color as they always did when she was thinking. "I just can't remember why…" Sarah started but she could finish, unable to complete the thought. "When I first came here," Sarah began again, "I was just trying to complete the story. Just following the script, the written words as it were. But now, so many years later I realize that that was not what is was supposed to be about." Hoggle regarded her carefully, he was unsure of where she was going with this. Never in all of their conversations had she mentioned or wanted to talk about her journey through the Labyrinth. Besides that, well that and him, all other topic had been covered.

"What then Sarah?" he asked. He knew that she wanted to share this with him but he could see a tinge of guilt in her eyes so he went about it carefully. "It…taught me so many things, it made me stronger. But in the end when he…" her voice faltered and Hoggle finally realized where this was going. She was thinking about him, he must be the enemy that had started the conversation. "I should have listened…maybe if I had…" "Sarah," Hoggle said trying to get her to listen to him now, "You saved Toby that's what matters. And now, you are getting your own second chance. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." His words calmed her and comforted her when she was hurting. She smiled down at him in her thanks and they walked on. Sarah felt a little better after talking to him. He seemed to always be able to figure out her thoughts and say exactly what needed to be said.

After a while, the group came to another forest. Kara mumbled about being hungry and Sarah was suddenly hit with so many memories it hurt. Visions of dancing and ballrooms flooded her head and her steps faltered. Suddenly his face came into view along with his words, the words of the one song. She heard again the pleading and the real meaning of it that had always haunted her dreams after her journey through the Labyrinth. She remembered every detail of every moment in the ballroom. Sarah's eyes closed and somewhere else, a Goblin King's eyes closed at exactly the same moment.

For some unknown reason that neither reason, nor fate or destiny could explain, the two souls met in that ballroom and it was instantly cleared. The other dancers had disappeared leaving only them and their past selves from six years before. Sarah watched as her past self was swept up in the Goblin King's embrace. The present Goblin watched as well but only for a moment before resting his eyes on Sarah. His vision clouded and he stepped towards her carefully. This dream was not unfamiliar it just did not usually happen like this. No words could be spoken, for it would break whatever spell was allowing this to be true. They slowly walked towards each other until they were a foot apart. They stared into each other's eyes, barely daring to breathe. Their hands went up to meet each other and the two were slowly lost in another dance. Their eyes never left each other, but they didn't need to. Their feet moved in a precise, practiced pattern that it seemed each of them had known forever.

Two sets of dancers were joined by one more. A future couple that no one noticed. If one were to look upon this scene they might realize that this is what was destined to be. For while a Fae should never love a mortal and a mortal a Fae, something had happened. Sarah and the Goblin King had proved the universe wrong, and they were shattering it just by dancing with their past and future selves. The dance would last forever, in their hearts but Sarah's friends were calling to her know, feeble sounds breaking the dream. At last Sarah heard them and she turned to leave. Something in that instant made her turn back around though and look into those eyes one last time. What she saw there, she was not prepared for. Loneliness shined through those eyes; a last attempt at making her stay, a pleading gaze behind the loneliness. When green eyes clashed with that set of blue and brown, time stopped. The heart knew what the head did not and was trying to make itself heard. When the message got through, Sarah let her last grip on this dream slip and she was pulled back to reality.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked the anxious Sir Didymus. Sarah blinked and focused her eyes again before nodding. "Sawah okay?" Ludo asked her. Sarah smiled briefly and replied, "Yes I'm alright, I guess I just got a little tired is all. I'm sorry to have worried you and slowed you down." They made sure she was all right to walk before continuing on. Kara could tell Sarah had not just gotten tired, she had seen the look in her eyes. "What really happened?" Kara asked bluntly. Sarah looked at her for a moment before answering quietly, "Memories came back is all. I guess that they had to since I'm back where they came from." Sarah wasn't sure that made any sense but Kara seemed to think that it did. As they walked in silence, a new understanding had formed. If Sarah was this affected by the Labyrinth, Kara wondered what kind of an effect it would bring on her.

They reached the end of the forest after what seemed lie a long time and miles of the junkyard stretched out ahead of them. They looked upon it and could see some piles moving due to the goblins underneath them. But their hope was rekindled when they saw the castle gleaming up ahead. They started to cross the great expanse of junk and small fires that the goblins that lived there lit. Many times they almost ripped over small goblins or just pots and pans. Kara was breathing hard, anxious to get through the junkyard and end this adventure. They had to stop and rest, Kara was almost ready to drop on the ground with exhaustion. Sarah and Ludo steadied the poor girl and held her up long enough so she wouldn't fall. "It seems so far away and even farther the closer we get," Kara cried out in distress. Sarah looked around her, and realized she was right. "Maybe we aren't doing it right…" Sarah said softly.

Meanwhile

The Goblin King paced around his study. He was furious that Rosaline had not only blocked Sarah from hi view but would also not let her see him. Plus she gave him a stupid answer as to why and had taunted him…again. Some days that Fae was too much to handle, but in the end he still cared for her. He continued to pace but not before looking at the clock. The girl had one hour left and she was still not through the junkyard. He wondered at how she was doing but decided not to check. He sighed and sat down closing his eyes. He suddenly remembered the dream he had a while ago. Sarah had again come to him and they had danced, she was so wonderful. But he had also seen his past self dancing with her six years ago and that made him wonder. However, just like Sarah he had missed their future selves and so the final key to that puzzle was missing and proved it impossible to figure out.

He opened his eyes and cursed himself for being so distraught over a mere mortal. _But she's more than that, _his Labyrinth sneered at him. _She means the world to you and the past has shown she is no "mere" mortal. _The Goblin King ignored the Labyrinth as best he could but he knew it was right and he could not deny it. The Goblin King stood and crossed the room to his desk his hands hovered over the paperwork as if trying to decide whether or not it would make him forget her for an hour or two. He sighed and sat down to do it anyway, regardless of what it would do.

Sarah looked around and it did indeed look as if they were getting nowhere. When she looked behind her, the forest was only a few feet away. She sighed exasperatedly and tried to think how to solve this. She looked at the castle, then the junkyard and finally the forest. She started to walked parallel to the forest and realized that this time the castle was getting closer so she called the group over and they looked at her like she was crazy. "Look, the castle is getting closer this way. I know it makes no sense but honestly when did anything in the Labyrinth make sense?" Sir Didymus gave her that look, the confused one that realized she had a point and Kara almost screamed in frustration but quickly composed herself. "Okay fine. Lets go this way and let's please hurry!"


	6. Racing

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! This chapter may be a little shorter than usual, sorry about that, but I will make it up to you.

Thank you to:

Lady Saffron of the Daggers: I'm glad you liked the dream scene, I like it too. Don't worry, Kara will be fine and thank you for liking the sequel idea.

Lady Galriee: Thank you for reviewing again, I really appreciate it.

queen cleo: I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you for reviewing!

They made their way over the junk heaps, finally getting closer to the castle. Sarah could tell that Kara was getting anxious and very worried. Sarah did her best to reassure her, but to no avail. They made it to the gates and they were all out of breath. Sarah motioned them to be quiet and run through the gates so they did not have to deal with the machine she knew would be waiting for them. They made it through and the city was strangely empty again, it seemed to be a habit for the game to go like this. They wandered cautiously through the city, trying to find their way. Winding streets were their pathways. The group trudged up hills in the city and took many wrong turns

"This is like a Labyrinth in itself! If we don't make it…" Kara's voice faltered. Sarah knew what she was thinking. She herself had been through this turmoil. She knew that Kara did not want to lose her sister. In the end, Sarah hoped that Kara would not have to deal with losing her sister, but she also knew that she could not help during the final battle. Sarah walked over to Kara and put a comforting arm around her. "We'll get Haylie back I promise." Kara looked at Sarah with gratitude and nodded. Sarah let go and they continued walking. The group was silent, all hoping for the best.

Hoggle watched Sarah carefully. He knew that something had changed with her feelings toward the Goblin King. He just wasn't sure how to help her, she seemed so confused and distant about it. He sighed slightly, upset he couldn't help the first person that had reached out to be his friend. He walked along after her, keeping a little bit of distance, but not a whole lot, just enough to give her space.

He thought about Kara next. He liked the girl well enough, she was easily frustrated, but she was nice. Hoggle didn't say so, but he didn't think that she was going to solve the Labyrinth in time. Sarah was the only one who had ever solved it, and even she only barely made it. This girl wasn't like Sarah, the spirit was there but the will was just not there. He wondered what the outcome of this journey would be. He knew that the Goblin King was acting a little strange of late so it was hard to tell what he would do if the girl did not solve the Labyrinth.

They came upon the long set of stairs that were in front of the castle. They stared up at them in awe of how many there were. The group gave a collective sigh and started up the stairs. The got about halfway up, and in an out of breath voice, Hoggle said to Sarah, "If you want to continue into the castle unnoticed, you might consider going through the door that is coming up." Sarah stopped and looked at him, puzzled that he would bring it up but grateful. She nodded and told him thanks. He smiled up at her and they continued walking.

They reached a spot in the stairs and there stood a door. It stood alone and if you walked around it, you would just see the back of the door. The door itself had a rounded top and was made out of a dark, polished mahogany. The wood was smooth, and without carvings. The handle was curved, wrought iron. Sarah stood in front of it and turned to face the others. She looked at all of them and said, "This is where I have to leave you." She turned to Kara, who suddenly looked worried.

"Don't worry," she began, "I have faith in you. I'm sure you will get Haylie back, you just have to have courage." With those encouraging words, Kara began to look a little better. Sarah turned to the others and smiled. "I'll see you again soon, I promise." "Ludo will miss Sawah…" Ludo said sadly. "Yes Lady," Sir Didymus added, "Should you need us…" he began, echoing their promise from six years ago. "I call," she promised with a smile. She hugged each of her three friends and gave Kara one too. She then tuned and opened the door. Inside the doorway, was a dimly tunnel, a sharp contrast to the somewhat orangey glow of the Underground. She turned back around once more to give them one last smile and walked in, closing the door behind her.

While the group made their way up the stairs, Sarah made her way through the tunnel. It was covered in fine, glittery cobwebs. She avoided the cobwebs and listened as she walked. She could hear Kara and the others above her. Every now and then one of the others would say something to reassure Kara and if Sarah kept up with their footsteps, she could hear them. She continued to walk under them and fancied herself as sort of unspoken, unknown comforting presence. She tried to send Kara waves of courage, but was unsure if the girl actually felt them. The tunnel never got any brighter but a least her eyes were more adjusted to the gloom. The tunnel scenery never really changed, it stayed dusty and the floor stayed a glittery dirt path. The stone was gray, and again, covered in glitter. 'The whole Labyrinth was full of glitter,' Sarah thought. 'It's the Goblin King, his entrances are always accompanied by glitter,' Sarah smiled at this thought.

She could suddenly hear the group's footsteps stop and Kara gasp. She wondered what was going on when,

"You are out of time."

A/N: I know, evil cliffhanger, and again I am sorry that it is so short, I have just had this ending planned out for a while…well to make it up to you, the next chapter will be linger and I will update within the week.


	7. Almost there

Disclaimer: I don not own the Labyrinth, if I did do you think I would be sitting here writing this?

A/N: Once again, I am sorry for the short last chapter, and the cliffe at the end. This is the second to last chapter, one more to go!

Lady Saffron of the Daggers: He is not as evil as you might think…well you'll see.

Lady Galriee: Well you'll hate me for this chapter too…heck…I hate me for the cliffhangers! She won't have to…

draculasbride2008: Thank you!

Sarah's blood ran cold; she heard the firm words and the British accent. "You are out of time," the Goblin King said plainly. Above the ground, at the top of the stairs and in front of the castle's main doors stood Kara and the group facing the Goblin King who had previously been leaning on the door. He was now no more than two feet in front of them and his face was an expressionless mask. Ludo had to keep Kara from collapsing to her feet as a look of horror came up on her face. Down in the tunnel, Sarah was seriously debating about whether or not to go running up to Kara's rescue. But she stopped when she heard his voice again.

"However," the Goblin King began again, "I will grant you back your sister." Kara's face was immediately relieved. Sarah's heart felt much lighter and she stayed to see if he and anything else to say. "This Labyrinth is for testing the will of the wisher. Usually, when I give them the choice to turn back before they even start, this is the first task. You passed; you showed me that you truly did want to try to get her back. May I be the first to say that my Labyrinth is not easy, and to even get this far…takes effort. So that said, I believe that you have proved yourself, finished or not, that you truly love your sister. Those who give up do not love who they wished away and so we give them wished away a chance for a better life, but a lot of thought and determination by you, has shown me that Haylie would have the best life with you." The king paused here and Kara considered his words carefully, as did Sarah.

"If you learn anything from this place," he began again, "let it be to appreciate those around you who love you, to not take anything for granted, to be careful of wishing out loud, and to chose your path wisely." With that, he summoned a crystal and dropped it. Kara and he disappeared.

Kara appeared in Haylie's room and she rushed to the child's bedside. When she found her sleeping silently, she breathed a sigh of relief and spoke a loud her thanks to the Goblin King. She kissed her sister and gazed at her lovingly when she left her room. She paused at the door to her own room and thought about the Goblin King's words. She smiled and took his words to heart, she grew older that day and the two sisters were insufferable after that.

In the Underground

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus stood stunned in front of the door. They did not expect that kind of reaction from the king, when he had said her time was up, they were sure that was the end of that, and yet, Kara was back home with her sister now, both of them safe and sound. They shook their heads collectively and started back down the stairs. The door that Sarah went in was locked now and they silently wished her well. They all went their separate ways, knowing they would see Sarah soon.

Sarah still stood in the same spot she had been in for the past hour. Something in his voice made her wonder, were all journeys through the Labyrinth like this? Had he changed since she last left? Her mind was reeling at the thought. She stood undecided, she knew know what to do…but not what to say. This wasn't going to be any easier, she felt regret at what she had done before and knew she had to mention that to him. But where to go, and what to say was a mystery. She slowly started to walk again but did not get very far when a familiar lavender smell reached her nose. She saw Rosaline up ahead and she walked to her.

"How are you doing dear?" Rosaline asked kindly. Sarah looked at her and answered, "I am horribly confused and have no clue what to say to him…" Sarah trailed off miserably. Rosaline smiled and answered, "You'll know when the time is right." "Will you ever give me a straight answer?" Sarah asked incredulously. Rosaline laughed and shook her head no. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You're almost as bad as him," Sarah made this off-hand comment. Rosaline's smile was thin, as though she were hiding something. "What?" Sarah asked, catching the look. Rosaline smiled warmly and said, "Good luck my dear," and then promptly vanished. Sarah let out another exasperated sigh and kept walking.

Elsewhere

The Goblin King was pacing his study, as he so often did these days. He had no idea that every moment that passed Sarah was getting closer. She was on his mind though, and had been ever since he had seen her, few things could distract him from the thought of her. She frustrated him and caused him many sleepless nights with the thoughts of her. Sometimes he was angry at her, other times he just wanted to tell her…no he couldn't, both literally and figural. When she had uttered those six terrible words, he was thrown out of her life. Nor could he tell her if he could, he was too much of a coward. But it was his own fault he was that way, but he didn't have the courage she did, or thought she had. He sighed and sat down at the window, wishing he could see her again.

Back with Sarah

Sarah found the path going upwards and she started to wonder where it was going to come out, she hoped it wouldn't be anywhere near where the Goblin King was. She started to think about where she wanted to met him and immediately an answer came to mind: the Escher room. She figured that would be the best place to go, since that was the last place she had seen him and the place where she had said those words, those words that had kept them apart for the last six years. She sighed and kept walking, never faltering in her resolve.

The tunnel kept gently slopping upward but it didn't seem to be any steeper or showing any signs of coming up into the castle anywhere. She stopped and looked around, it was still dimly lit, though now that she thought about it, she had no idea where the light was coming from. She looked and the walls and saw intricate carvings of leaves and vines, as well as small Labyrinth symbols. She placed her finger on one of the symbols and traced it lightly to the center. This Labyrinth was a lot easier to solve than the one outside the city, that one she supposed went on for miles. She let her hand fall back to her side and she kept walking.

Soon she reached a circular chamber, it was brightly lit from the skylight above it, an opaque window to who knows where. She missed the design on the floor and she tried to walk to the door. She was thrown back however, as soon as her foot tried to cross and ancient line. She looked down on the floor and saw a Labyrinth design, leading to the center where the door was. The room was shimmering and every now and them she could see a glittering mist appear. "Oh no," she said to herself softly. It was a Labyrinth in itself, and one she would have to solve before she could get to the door.

"Well, come on feet," she said smiling as she quoted her younger self. She stepped into the Labyrinth and suddenly she was surrounded by high walls and could no longer see the room. "Oh great," she mumbled, "this just keeps getting better." She started walking through the curved corridor when she came upon a fork. A child-like fairy was sitting on part of the wall. She looked like the white fairies out in front of the Labyrinth (the bigger one) except she was about the size of a three year old and her hair was in ringlets. At the moment, her eyes were closed but they snapped open in a second to reveal bright, ice blue eyes. Sarah jumped back a little, somewhat startled.

"I am the resident Pixy of the miniature Labyrinth, my name is Aysel," said the faire looking girl. Sarah nodded and said cautiously "Nice to meet you…I'm Sarah." "Yes I know, and you're here to get to the door…am I right?" Sarah nodded. "Of course I am," the Pixy said importantly. "Now, I will appear at every two way fork in the road. I am here to give you hints about which turn to take. If you guess right, then you will be on the right path…if not…well then, I let you find out on your own, I pray that you don't have to." Aysel finished and sat with a mischievous smile on her face and mirth twinkling in her bright eyes.

Sarah nodded again and decided that this small Labyrinth should not be underestimated just because of its size. "Well then here is your first hint:

One way is right, and one way is left.

But is right right and left wrong?

Or, is the riddle older than that order

Chose the way of truth, or the way of lies

Chose left or chose right…"

Sarah thought for a moment, the riddle seemed to lead her to chose the right, but a couple of lines told her otherwise, _"Or, is the riddle older than that order; Chose the way of truth, or the way of lies." _Those lines made her want to choose left. She was pretty sure that the riddle would be older and the way of truth was always what was left. Because most people chose lies over truth to get their way out of trouble, and right over left, then because she chose right first she knew that the right way to go would be left.

"Left," she said voice ringing confidently. "If you have chosen right, I will see you soon…if not…then your journey ends here," and with that, Aysel vanished. Sarah was annoyed with the pixy's answer, it didn't tell her if she was right or not. She huffed quietly and went left. She walked for a while, and so far nothing bad had happened. The path mad another turn and she found herself facing Aysel again. Aysel was smiling a girlish grin and said, "So mortal, it appears you chose right." Sarah nodded, smiling only slightly. Aysel was getting a little annoying.

"Very well then, here is your next riddle:

So left you chose first but now what is right?

Is the answer the same or different?

Tell me this: is the moon and sun alike?

And realized it was pointing to the right. Every verse pointed her right. The first line when is said right instead of anything else. And the last line gave her the answer to the second line. The moon and sun were different so the answer was different. She said her answer again, though she knew she would get no reaction. "Right." Aysel nodded and vanished again leaving Sarah to her choice. She went right and continued walking. She hoped that there would not be too many more of these riddles, they were getting old. Again when she turned the corner and sure enough, there was Aysel. This time her face looked serious.

"This is your last riddle, get this one wrong and the consequences will be dire.

This Labyrinth is as old as time

Born of the same era

So the riddles are not always easy

But lying will get you nowhere

The keepers of time and this Labyrinth

Do not lie, and will not let you

And so now you must decide

What is in your heart."

Aysel pointed to two carvings on each side of her. One of them was a heart in the Middle of the Labyrinth and the other was a tear surrounding a dark Labyrinth. Sarah didn't have to think for long. She went left, which had the carving without the slash. She was suddenly standing in the center with the door and the high walls no longer surrounded her. She shook her head to clear it and walked through the door.

She found herself at the bottom of a staircase. She walked up it and came to another door. She opened this one as well and found herself standing across from the Escher room. She smiled and said, a little sarcastically, "How covenant." She was about to enter when she saw a goblin cross her path, she stopped him and asked "Will you tell the Goblin King that there is someone waiting for him in the Escher room?" The goblin nodded warily and hurried off.

Sarah crossed the corridor and entered the puzzling room. She smiled and started running up stairs. She kept going until she got to a place that was far enough away from the main door and where she could still see it. She sat down and waited, trying to gather up her courage to tell him finally.

With a certain King

The goblin Sarah had found went to the Goblin King's study. He knocked nervously on the door. "Yes?" came the Goblin King's annoyed reply. The goblin opened the door and stepped in, bowing as he did so. Not making eye contact the goblin stuttered out his story. "There…is…s..someone here t..to see y..you, they are in th..the Escher r..room." The Goblin King looked up from his work and sighed in exasperation, "Did they say who they were?" "No, your majesty," came the timid reply. The Goblin King sighed again and poofed out of the room, leaving a very confused, scared, and startled goblin behind.

In the Escher Room

The Goblin King appeared outside of the room, he walked in and asked, "Hello? Who's there?" Sarah's heart was pounding and there were butterflies in her stomach. She tried to calm her breathing before she said anything. She hoped her voice wouldn't sound too weird when she spoke.

"Jareth," she breathed. He looked up at her and her eyes met his. Sarah gasped slightly, memories hitting her hard. "Sarah?"

A/N: I know, I know…another evil cliffe…oh well if you review I'll get the last chapter out sooner! Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers and see you soon!


	8. Finding you again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth…if I did….chaos would be the result!

A/N: This is the last chapter, and I want to thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing! I love you all!

Lady Galriee: Yes it was evil, but I'm glad you liked it anyway!

draculasbride2008: Yes…I do so enjoy writing them! Well here is the last chapter, as promised.

Lady Saffron of the Daggers: Ah yes…but he can be one. He won't get much reaction time at first I'm afraid…ah well the tight wearing fool will have to wait! Don't be embarrassed about babbling…I do it all the time, and I am darn proud of it! Mostly…anyway, I'm afraid I suck at riddle too, so they probably weren't any good…oh well…the consequences would have been something along the lines of never seeing that tight wearing hottie again…or something evil like that…I am SO glad you like my story! does a dance Yay! Anyway, here is the last chapter!

Labyrinth Mistress: Well thank you for reviewing before and now! I'm glad you like the story, here in the last chapter. I hope you like it!

crystal13moon: Ah yes…another cliffe! Mwahahaha! ahem Anyway…Wait no longer here is the update!

Recap:

The Goblin King appeared outside of the room, he walked in and asked, "Hello? Who's there?" Sarah's heart was pounding and there were butterflies in her stomach. She tried to calm her breathing before she said anything. She hoped her voice wouldn't sound too weird when she spoke.

"Jareth," she breathed. He looked up at her and her eyes met his. Sarah gasped slightly, memories hitting her hard. "Sarah?"

And now, onto the story!

Emerald eyes met a mismatched pair of blue and brown, a clash of earth, sea and sky. Sarah sharply inhaled as she stared into his eyes. He was just as she saw him six years ago, perfect and unchanged. He looked even more handsome, if that was even possible. She swallowed and willed herself to speak.

"If you…if you could just stay there and not talk while I say what I need to…I might actually figure this all out," she stuttered softly, her eyes never leaving his. He only nodded, but an unknown emotion swirled in his eyes, confusion…relief…she hoped it wasn't hate. She wasn't sure so she shook it off. She took a deep breath and began.

"It's been six years since my journey through the Labyrinth," Sarah started of shakily, sure that he knew this but she had to start somewhere. "And I have changed so much. I learned a lot from my journey. Not all of it was easy to accept, but what I learned has been a big part of making who I am. After I came back from the Labyrinth, I grew closer to my family because I learned not to take things for granted. I didn't mind babysitting Toby so much and now, we are so close. He has grown up with a much better sister than he could have had were it not for the Labyrinth.

I also matured from my journey. I used to think that when something did not go my way it was just unfair, and I would whine about it…as you well know I suppose." Sarah smiled a little to herself. She was not looking at him now, she was looking in front of her, but she knew he was still standing in the same spot, honoring her request. She took a deep breath and began again.

"Well I knew then that I had to grow up. So when I wanted to say that something was unfair, I really looked at it to see if it was, more often than not…it wasn't. So the whining and selfishness disappeared after a while and I grew up." She stared into space as she thought about all the changes she went through during those six ears, it had taken a lot, but she was the better person for it.

"It was nice to know that even though I mad a mistake…it turned out to be one of the best things that ever happened to me. It changed me for the better, and I have never forgot it, nor will I ever forget it. But, some things lingered unanswered and what felt like unfinished. I never knew what they were until now." She paused, she was getting to the root of why she was even here. She was unsure of how to convey all that had happened and what she had realized.

"When Rosaline showed up in my kitchen that night and told me that…that my heart had made a wish, I had no idea what she meant. She could not tell me, or maybe would not, but she told me I had to figure it out for myself; so while traveling the Labyrinth, I though about many things. One of which was what you said to me, when I talked to you that last time." Her voice got slightly quieter and she tried to keep her voice level.

"You asked me to fear you. Well, thinking about that did not take long…at first. I do fear you, but only because I feel like you are so powerful and I don't even know you that well. Realizing that I feared you did not take long, but after I thought about for a while…I realized that the reasons I feared for before…did not make sense. Yes you are powerful, I can sense that by being in the same room with you, but I feel like you would never hurt me…like I can trust you to protect me." Sarah did not see or hear Jareth gasp. His expression was one of surprise, like he was not expecting her to know that.

Sarah skipped over the second part on purpose, wanting to get to it later. "When you asked me to do as you say…I couldn't. I am headstrong, I know that, but it is part of what makes me…well me. I have never been good at following rules or doing what people tell me, but I think it was more with you. I think I wanted you to see me as an equal, not someone lower than you. I wanted you to see me as a woman, not the child I know I was then. Now I am a woman, and can no more accept that now than I could then."

Sarah stopped, she felt like she was babbling, but she knew she had to get this all out, or…well she didn't think about that just yet. "All throughout this Labyrinth, I have been confused about my feelings. But then the dreams came. They were both the same setting…mostly. The ballroom from when I ate the peach but the first one, I think I was looking for you. I can't explain it…I just think that I really was searching for you and when I found you…I didn't want to leave." Jareth looked at her, she was staring at the space in front of her, and her eyes were startlingly clear. He was somewhat surprised at that last statement. But he also realized that he had that dream as well, could it be that they had been dreaming together?

"The second dream," Sarah began, shaking Jareth from his thoughts, "Was different. You and I were there without all the other dancers but they was you and I from six years ago as well. It was like a sign, but I'm not sure I got the whole thing. Dancing with you that time was much different…it was like it was meant to be." Sarah stopped thinking about what she just said. She really hadn't thought about it that way before now, but it made sense. She shook her head and attempted to clear it. "When I was trying to get into the castle I had to go through another maze, except this one had three turns and riddles to go along with them. The last riddle was with symbols, that I guess are different depending on the person who walked through. But mine were asking me to chose between love and not." Jareth held his breath at this part, unsure if he wanted to hear what she had to say next.

"Everything in the past couple of days has reminded me of you. I realize now that all the signs where there, and I just needed to see them. I also know now how I feel. When you asked me to love you…well at first I couldn't answer. Because the story had always portrayed you as a villain…at least that was the way I interpreted it… that was what I saw you as for the longest time. But now I realize that you were never really a villain at all. You had only done as I asked, so that is when I stopped disliking you. But now I realize something even more that up until this point…I never knew." Sarah stopped and breathed, she just realized in that instant how she felt, and she was finally ready to tell him.

"Jareth," she began, she looked straight into his mismatched eyes, and said, "If you were to ask me now to love you I could only give this reply." Jareth held his breath, daring to hope. "I Love you…and I think, deep down I always have, and I always will." She held his gaze for one more moment and then dropped it while mumbling, "You can move…or talk….or whatever…" She trailed off. She looked where he had been standing, he was no longer there. She stood, tears gathering in her eyes and said softly, "He's not there…" The tears began streaming down her face and she turned to walk away.

Sarah stopped and gasped as she felt a pair of strong, warm arms embrace her from behind. His silky, yet concerned voice, spoke softly in her ear, "Love…I will always be there for you." Sarah's eyes widened and she turned in his arms and dove into his chest sobbing. That moment of fear that he had left her, had passed but it had left her unstable. When she had felt his arms around her waist and his voice in her ear, she could only cry...out of happiness, relief and out of the many other emotions that swirled around in her heart.

He kept an arm around her waist, for fear that she would collapse, and the other had found its way to her hair where it was softly stroking it for comfort. Jareth made shushing noise and spoke to her softly, cradling her as if she might break. "It's alright love, I'm here," he said to her. Slowly, her sobs subsided and she calmed down. He led her over to a flight of stairs. He picked her up bridal style and sat down, with her in his arms. She hiccupped a few times but other than that she was quiet. "I love you too you know Sarah," Jareth said to her. Sarah lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. She saw love shining through them, and concern for her. She smiled slightly and said, "I know…now."

He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. He raised his head and looked into her eyes again. "And now that I've found you," Sarah began, "I will never leave you again." She smiled at him and he smiled back, knowing that whatever lay ahead, with her by his side, he could pull through it.

The pair sat like that for a long time, just enjoying each other's peace, not worrying about tomorrow or the things to come.

The End.

A/N: Whew! Finally it is done! does a dance I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read, you all are amazing! So, now with this done, I shall get to work on my sequel, which I think I will call, "By your side forever." Until then, please review!


End file.
